Generally, a double-chamber container is used in the medical field. The double-chamber container includes partitioning means for allowing a medical agent storage chamber and a medical solution storage chamber to communicate with each other when used. During storage of the double-chamber container, the medical agent storage chamber and the medical solution storage chamber are separated from each other by the partitioning means.
In use of the double-chamber container, the medical agent storage chamber and the medical solution storage chamber communicate with each other. A dried medical agent contained in the medical agent storage chamber and a medical solution contained in the medical solution storage chamber are mixed. The dried medical agent and the medical solution can thus be administered as a mixed drug to a patient and the like.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 08-215285 (PTD 1) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 08-257102 (PTD 2) disclose a double-chamber container that does not take troubles in manufacturing, in which a medical agent storage chamber and a medical solution storage chamber can be separately sterilized.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 04-364850 (PTD 3) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 04-364851 (PTD 4) disclose a double-chamber container that allows a desiccant to act only on a hygroscopic liquid medicine, powder medicine or solid medicine during preservation of the liquid medicine, powder medicine or solid medicine. U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,161 (PTD 5) discloses a double-chamber container including a port for filling an IV solution without intrusion of any foreign substances.